Kernel Corn (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Kernel Corn. 225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 8 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Kabloom |tribe = Corn Plant |ability = When played: Do 4 damage to each Zombie. |flavor text = What he lacks in a sense of humor, he makes up with attitude... and dual Cob Busters.|trait = None}} Kernel Corn is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 8 to play, and has 5 /5 . It does not have any traits, and its ability does 4 damage to every zombie on the field when it is played. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Corn Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Do 4 damage to each Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description What he lacks in a sense of humor, he makes up with attitude... and dual Cob Busters. Strategies With Doing 4 damage to every single zombie on the field, Kernel Corn is a complete superior to Sour Grapes, and as well if there is an empty lane to play it. When your opponent tries to swarm you with zombies, play Kernel Corn to wipe out or severely damage your opponent's zombies for it and your other plants to finish off the weakened ones and hit your opponent. If you are playing as Nightcap, you can play Rescue Radish to reactivate its ability. If you are playing as Solar Flare, you can play this early if you are having zombies in almost every lane. However, Kernel Corn is not good at handling single threats very well, so it becomes less effective if your opponent focuses on investing on a single zombie. It also has a hard time when your opponent fills the field with tougher zombies, such as Valkyrie or any Gargantuar, excluding Wannabe Hero when your opponent is at 3 or less, so you should be careful on when you should play it. You should also watch out for instant-kill tricks like Locust Swarm, Cut Down to Size, or Rocket Science, as well as Deadly zombies. Against Kernel Corn is a very dangerous plant, as it can demolish both your defenses and you as well. Try playing instant-kill tricks such as Locust Swarm, Cut Down to Size, or Rocket Science, or Deadly 'zombies to get rid of this plant. If its ability is what you fear the most, having either high-health or 'Armored zombies on the field lessens the harm. If you want your zombies to be unaffected by its ability, you can play Gravestone zombies or Mixed-Up Gravedigger, or sneak some in with Teleport. It is strongly recommended not to Bounce this plant because your opponent can replay it again, possibly wreaking havoc once again on your already-weakened defenses, unless you need to stall one more turn for your hero. Gallery Kernel Corn statistics new.jpg|Kernel Corn's statistics KernelCornPvZHCard.jpg|Card KernelCornCardImage.png|Kernel Corn's card image HD_Kernel_Corn.png|HD Kernel Corn KernelCorncharge.PNG|Kernel Corn activating its ability ChargeUrCornFirinSomeCorn.png|Kernel Corn activating its ability Kernel Corn is Playing with Fire!.png|Kernel Corn activating its ability on Imp Commander KernelCornattack.PNG|Kernel Corn attacking KernelCornPvZHDestroyed.jpg|Kernel Corn destroyed PlantFoodonKernelCorn.jpg| being used on Kernel Corn Shrunken Kernel Corn.jpeg|Shrink Ray being used on Kernel Corn CakeCorn.png|Cakesplosion being used on Kernel Corn Cut Down to Size destroying Kernel Corn.jpeg|Cut Down to Size being used on Kernel Corn Screenshot (234).png|Embiggen being used on Kernel Corn in the official trailer Kernel_Corn_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Kernel Corn in the Multiplayer menu TintedGrayKernelCorn.jpg|Kernel Corn tinted gray due to a glitch Fertilizer Premium Pack New.png|Kernel Corn on the advertisement for the Fertilizer Premium Pack FBKernelValkyrieJollyWinter.png|Kernel Corn on the advertisement for the Feastivus Bundle Kernelcornsprites.png|Kernel Corn's sprites Old IMG 0179-1-.png|Kernel Corn's statistics KCorn shadow.png|Kernel Corn's silhouette KCorn get.png|The player receiving Kernel Corn from a Premium Pack FertilizerPremPack.png|Kernel Corn on the advertisement for the Fertilizer Premium Pack Kernel Corn on title screen.jpeg|Kernel Corn on the title screen Trivia *It is one of the two new classes from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 which is not a playable hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, the second one being . *Its description is identical to Kernel Corn's website entry's last sentence in Garden Warfare 2. *It is the only legendary plant present in the Multiplayer menu. See also *Sour Grapes Category:Plants Category:Corn cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants